Backache is an extremely common complaint, characterized by local or generalized pain anywhere in the spinal region, from the neck to the buttocks. It may be caused by various disorders most common are those associated with muscles, ligaments, bones or nerves and inflammation of a nerve.
The spinal column has flexible discs between vertebrae, that act like shock absorbers to cushion the bones from each other during ordinary bodily activities. Each disc has a hard outer layer and soft jelly-like core. With strain or injury pressure may extrude some of this soft substance through weak points and cause pressure against a nerve to cause pain and pain may be indicative of extrusion.
Coccygeal Pain is a term used to describe backache that is located in the area of the Coccyx at the very base of the spinal column. It is a continuous ache that is worse when sitting down.
Coccygodynea is persistent, severe pain in the lowest area of the spine, the coccyx. The pain increases during defecation and when sitting but is reduced, or absent, when a person stands. The condition may last for many months following an injury to the Coccyx. The commonest way to injure the coccyx is by falling heavily backward in a sitting position.
Sciatica is a pain caused by pressure on the sciatic nerve the biggest of all the nerves, with branches through the lower body and legs as it leaves the spinal cord. One may feel a burning painshooting into the buttocks and down the back of the thigh.
Some backache can originate or be aggravated when sitting for prolonged periods of time causing sweating at the anus and genital area.
Pain may be felt at the Sacrum which is a triangular bone that forms the rear part of the pelvis. It binds the two hip-bone together to transmit the weight of the body from the spine to the pelvis, when standing, but pressure on the spine is greatest when sitting and thus pain may be greatest when sitting.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cushion that relieves mechanical stress and lessing pain for a person sitting on the seating device.
It is a further object to provide a simple unitary design for such a cushion.
It is a further object to provide ventilation for the cushion to avoid perspiration in the areas critical to backache the anus and spinal area.
It is a further object to use spacing means in the cushion to accommodate circulation in the genitals.
It is an object to provide a rigid backing for a resilient lamination in the cushion.
It is an object to provide a soft cushion lamination to the seating device.
It is an object to provide a simple means for self help for backache.